


with you it's like i'm coming home again

by outofmyday



Category: Persona 5
Genre: < literally. a lot of it, :DD, Cuddling & Snuggling, I wrote a majority of this rlly late, M/M, Neck Kissing, Persona 5 Spoilers, akira gets really sad thinking abt akechi, and gets sad thinking about if ryuji actually died, kinda soft?, takes place after shido's palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofmyday/pseuds/outofmyday
Summary: after escaping from shido's collapsing palace, it was believed that ryuji didn't make it out. that was, until he came out of nowhere to surprise everyone. in the short time in between, akira believed that he had failed another person that he cared about.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	with you it's like i'm coming home again

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write something for them, and i got this idea. hope you enjoy! :]
> 
> *proofread, but may not be perfect :'))

Akira had been thinking about Akechi a lot. Ever since they defeated him in Shido’s palace. Ever since he was presumed dead in the aftermath...Ever since Akira promised they would take down Shido in his stead.

He sacrificed himself to save them, but Akira wondered if there was another route they could have taken. Surely they could’ve helped Akechi out of that situation, right…? What if they had reacted faster, and saved Akechi?

Yeah, he screwed them over big time in the casino. Yeah, Akira knew from the start that Akechi was suspicious; not fooled by his act he put on since he slipped up during their first encounter. And yes, he was completely aware of how dire the situation was since Akechi fully intended to kill him. Akira knew all of this, experienced all of this...Yet he still wished he could’ve saved him.

He blamed himself for Akechi’s death, in a way. He was usually seen as so calm and collected, yet right now he was a mess. His mind was so frantic in that moment that he couldn’t move; he couldn’t do anything to help Akechi out. All he could do was watch while he pretty much met his doom.

Akechi didn’t deserve to die. Even with every wrong move he made, he deserved a fate different than what he was forced to face.

Akira was getting these thoughts while the broadcast of Shido’s calling card played all across the city. Akira saw his own face, and heard his non-distorted voice, and knew that this was it. This was the only chance he had to grant Akechi’s wish, the mutual wish between him, Akira, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

Shido had to be stopped, no matter the cost. This was a lesson that Akechi had taught him well.

But, not well enough apparently.

After their long and painful fight with Shido, they were faced with something different.

As the ship was sinking, and they almost lost hope of escaping, Ryuji said he would go get the lifeboat for them.

Of course, it went well. But in the moment, not long after they cheered for Ryuji’s success, they watched him get blasted away by an explosion and disappear.

When they returned to the real world and saw no grinning Ryuji there to celebrate with them, they were convinced he was dead.

This hit Akira the hardest. Even after Ann and Futaba bursted into tears, he remained stricken with silence and frozen with shock, much like the others.

A few thoughts crossed his mind.

He failed another person he wanted to protect.

If Akira had done one thing differently, Ryuji would have been here with them right now, alive.

He just lost the person he cared about the most; his best friend.

This was his fault, another thing he could’ve prevented yet he didn’t.

He almost cried tears he wasn’t expecting to cry. They burned at his eyes, but quickly stopped nagging at him when they heard a familiar voice let out an expression of relief.

Surely enough, Ryuji stood there, teasing Ann for crying.

Everything started blurring together. Akira thought he was going to pass out; his body was on autopilot.

When he finally grasped the situation, Ryuji had already been ambushed by the girls.

Akira stared down at Ryuji, who was sitting against a lamppost, out of breath.

As the others walked away, Akira stayed put, kneeling down to Ryuji.

“Dude...Please, no more...Y’know, Futaba and Haru hit a lot harder than ya would think.” Ryuji groaned, scratching the back of his head.

Akira held out his hand, offering to help Ryuji off of the ground. He took the offer, stretching once he was on his feet.

“I think the others are going to eat...Do you want to come stay at Leblanc afterwards?” Akira asked, and Ryuji nodded.

“Yeah, sure dude. Why now all the sudden though?” Ryuji asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

Akira sighed, feeling his heart getting heavy. Did he really want to say this? Did he really want to admit that he, their leader who they depended on, was feeling this way?

He trusted Ryuji, though.

“I guess I just...Don’t want to be alone.” Akira said, surprising Ryuji a little.

Nonetheless, Ryuji nodded without any further questions, going with Akira to join the others.

Before they left to go home, Ryuji told them that he was going to go home to get some stuff before coming back to Leblanc. With that being said, Akira, Futaba, and Morgana went back to find the place a complete mess, and with no Sojiro in sight.

The stress was short-lived though, as Sojiro came back to explain what happened and ease their minds.  
Morgana decided he was going to stick with Futaba for the night since she was probably shaken up from what happened in Shido’s palace.

Akira decided to wait for Ryuji downstairs, sitting at one of the booths and tapping away on his phone as a way to distract himself. There was so much running through his mind, one of those things being Ryuji.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what could’ve happened. He’s really happy that it didn’t, obviously, but...It was still scary to think about nonetheless.

That’s when Ryuji busted in the door, greeting Akira with a smile on his face and a bag with stuff he brought from home.

“Phew...I tried getting here as fast as I could. My mom was really worried, but...Things worked out.” Ryuji said with a relieved sigh, heading towards the stairs.

Akira got up, heading to the door to lock up the store and turn off the lights before heading upstairs with Ryuji.

Akira felt soothed by the sight of his familiar room, even though the faint glow of the plastic stars scattered across the room illuminated only by the moonlight from the windows were all he could really see at the moment.

It was really cold though, that was for sure. The first thing Akira did was walk over to the heater and turn it on, standing there for a moment to warm up a little bit before heading off to bed. He really should’ve turned it on while he was waiting for Ryuji...

He was tired, that was for sure. He was so sore from overexerting himself during that fight he felt like he’d pass out as soon as he lied down. The adrenaline hadn’t even fully worn off yet, either.

There was one more thing running through Akira’s mind before he went to bed, and he turned around to Ryuji, who was messing around with some stuff in his bag.

It was dark, but he could still see Ryuji’s features, most prominently being the way he looked at him with a concerned expression when his sudden movement caught his attention.

Akira took a deep breath, before engulfing Ryuji in a tight hug.

Albeit a bit surprised at first, Ryuji hugged back, quickly assuming that this was due to the scare he gave them all.

“I’m s-so glad you didn’t d-die.” Akira said, his voice quickly breaking and melting down into a sob.

Ryuji’s heart dropped, realizing that his leader; his best friend, was soaking through the fabric of his t-shirt with tears.

“I’m sorry, man...I shoulda been a little more understandin’ when you guys were worried cause of me...I mean, considerin’ what happened before we got to the treasure-” Ryuji stopped himself when he felt a sudden tightening of Akira’s grip on the back of his shirt, “...Nah, I won’t give ya anything else to worry ‘bout right now.”

Ryuji stayed silent for a moment, before slowly walking Akira to his bed. Ryuji was going to crash on the couch, but his mind was quickly changed when Akira grabbed his arm while he was going to walk away.

“I-I’m sorry, I just-” Ryuji stopped Akira right there with a hand motion, before crawling into the bed next to him. It was a small space, but Akira had no problem being close to him, and frankly, Ryuji in his worried state didn’t mind it either.

Akira, without warning, snuggled into Ryuji’s chest, still slightly shaking from the sudden outburst of tears he had, not to mention that the room was still chilly.

Ryuji quickly got used to the feeling of Akira’s body against his, so he laced his fingers into Akira’s messy hair and breathed out a long, tired sigh.

“Don’t worry. I got you...promise.” Ryuji whispered, all while Akira was listening to his breathing to get ahold of his own, trying to situate his emotions before acting out anymore.

“You know, Ryuji...I really thought I messed up again...Like I did with Akechi. But...That’s not your fault. I’m sorry if I made you feel like it was. I shouldn’t have lost my faith in you.” Akira said, finally getting a firm enough grip on his emotions to say what he wanted to say.

Akira wasn’t surprised when Ryuji didn’t respond, but he was thrown for a bit of a loop when he felt Ryuji’s fingers curl in his hair.

Ryuji moved around a bit, before quickly placing a kiss on Akira’s head.

“...D-Don’t feel bad, man. It makes me worried.” He said bashfully, quickly returning to where he wasn’t looking at Akira; he instead was looking at the wall.

Both of them were a blushing mess.

“Ryuji…” Akira said softly, gripping onto the boy’s shirt for dear life.

“I’m sorry, that was weird-”

“Thank you.” Akira interrupted, shifting upwards to be able to look at Ryuji’s face. He made certain it was okay, but with the nod he was given, Akira felt that it was okay to kiss Ryuji on the lips.

It was slow at first, at least that was what Akira expected it to be the entire time. Hell, he expected it to be _only one kiss_ . He was severely mistaken though, something to be crushed as soon as Ryuji’s hands wandered up his shirt and his lips moved to attack Akira’s neck with gentle bites and a little less-gentle sucking. Ryuji was desperate to get Akira’s mind somewhere else, away from Akechi and away from him getting scared half to death by Ryuji almost dying. He knew Akira was going through a lot right now, so much had happened to him in just this past couple of months alone and he’s had to carry it all on his shoulders, he’s had to feel pain that the others never had to even imagine feeling. He wanted to help Akira not to suffer, no matter the cost.

He felt kind of selfish, though. What they were doing was something Ryuji had been wanting to do for a while, but in the back of his mind, he felt like this wasn’t the healthiest route he could’ve taken. In a way, it felt like he was taking advantage of Akira’s vulnerable state.

That’s why Ryuji stopped for a moment, looking at Akira with a bright blush even he could see in the dark.

“You okay…? Well, lemme rephrase- I mean, is _this_ , okay? You sure you can handle this right now? I feel like...It might be a bit too much for you, ya’know? With how things are right now...” Ryuji asked, his frigid hands against Akira’s burning stomach sending chills down the boy’s spine once he noticed it in the pause.

“Yeah, it’s fine. If you’re okay with it, then I am too.” Akira responded, almost immediately.

“Okay...Just, tell me if it gets to a point where you’re not, alright?”

“Alright.” Akira smiled, pulling Ryuji back in for another heated kiss.

Ryuji’s hands went farther up to Akira’s chest, the thin shirt he was wearing soon coming off and ending up on the floor. He proceeded to suck harshly on different spots of Akira’s chest, sending the boy beneath him into a blushing _frenzy_.

Ryuji felt Akira shaking, and he wasn’t quite sure of the reason. Whether it was the coldness of the room or just nerves, Ryuji stopped to wipe off the trails of saliva he left. He could faintly see where the places he got to were dark on Akira’s chest, making him a bit embarrassed to see how carried away he had gotten.

He also noticed how Akira kept slightly dozing off, so he decided to stop there and get back to his place cuddled up next to Akira. Ryuji pulled the blanket over them, running his hand over Akira’s chest to soothe any of the stinging he still might have felt.

“You ready to sleep?” Ryuji whispered into Akira’s ear, it being a moment before he heard a faint ‘mmhm’ from the other boy.

Ryuji smiled softly, resting his chin on top of Akira’s head, and closing his eyes to allow them both to slowly drift off to sleep.  
  
  
  


“Mona, you’re seeing this, right? My eyes aren’t deceiving me are they?” Futaba asked frantically in a hushed voice, standing at the top of the attic’s steps with Morgana, staring at the two sleeping boys cuddling in Akira’s small bed.

“I’m just as shocked as you are- Er, not really, though…” Morgana sighed, shaking his head, “The high possibility of this happening is why I stayed with you instead, not that I expected _this_ but I figured they’d wanna...You know, _talk_? Without being interrupted, that is...” Morgana dragged out his words, sighing again when Futaba let out an amused snicker.

“They sure did _talk_ , it seems. Just look at that...I never expected the first person I’d know for him to mess around with would be that idiot Ryuji.” Futaba grinned, motioning Morgana to come with her, “Let’s leave them alone for now. We can interrogate them when they wake up, since it _was_ a long night...In more ways than one, in their case.”

“Futaba, _please_ don’t put thoughts into my head. I already feel nauseous just _thinking_ about what might have happened in here.” Morgana grimaced, following Futaba down the stairs as they waited for the two to wake up.

About half an hour later, Akira sleepily opened his eyes, feeling the weight of another person against him.

That’s right... _That_ happened between him and Ryuji last night. Well, Akira _was_ hoping it wasn’t all just a dream.

He carefully got up, realizing his shirt was lying on the floor. That explained why he was so chilly.

He walked to his desk to pick up a grey hoodie that he left there some time ago, catching a glimpse of something dark on his chest before he put his hoodie on. This made him freeze for a moment. If that’s what he thought it was…

Oh no.

Well, it’d be really difficult for someone to see them...So maybe it’s not all that bad. Now, it was all he could think about.

He quickly put the hoodie on, rushing to the stairs to go look to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

That was, until his plans were interrupted by Futaba and Morgana sitting at one of the booths, staring at him.

“Akira…” Futaba started, a disappointed tone lacing her voice, making him a bit nervous, “You better feel lucky that Sojiro decided to go out today! Otherwise, he might’ve asked you to help with the shop, and he would’ve gone up there to see... _That_! He would’ve had a heart attack!”

“You saw?” Akira asked, feeling heat rushing to his cheeks, not to mention now it felt like his chest was tingling on every individual mark Ryuji left.

“...We saw... _All of it_.” Morgana shuddered, cringing.

“...I’m sorry.” Akira said, turning around to cringe himself.

“We won’t tell the others...Even if it would be kind of hilarious. Just be more careful next time!” Futaba said, making sure Akira understood before her and Morgana got up to leave again, “We’ll be back later...Please, enjoy yourselves.”

Her last line was kind of funny to Akira, although this entire situation was still embarrassing.

After they left, he went into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror while mentally preparing himself to take his hoodie off. He took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut before pulling his hoodie over his head.

He slowly opened them, his brain pretty much exploding once he saw the wide expanse of dark hickeys scattered on his chest. There were even a few light ones on his neck, although you would have to look really close to see them.

He felt like his chest was going to explode.

He had to do something about this.

Akira smirked, holding his hoodie to his chest while walking out the bathroom and up the stairs.

Throwing the hoodie on his sofa, he walked to his bed, slightly nudging Ryuji to wake him up.

“Hmm..? What is it?” Ryuji asked, not opening his eyes.

“Look at what you did.” Akira said, causing Ryuji’s eyes to shoot open.

“What…?” Ryuji’s eyes focused on the blotchy mess that was Akira’s chest, the boy himself looming above him in a way that made Ryuji’s own chest tighten, “Woah…! Holy shit, dude. I didn’t mean to-”

“I can return the favor, right?” Akira interrupted, making Ryuji’s mouth sit open for a moment before his thoughts collected themselves.

“Well, I mean...If that’s whatcha want, I won’t stop ya.”

That was all that Akira needed to hear.

He crawled onto his bed, quickly taking Ryuji’s shirt off of him. Ryuji sat up, it not taking long for him to be pushed against the back wall by Akira, who attacked his lips with no mercy to show. Ryuji’s lips parted, allowing Akira to take the opportunity to stick his tongue into his mouth.

Akira’s nails were digging into Ryuji’s shoulders, all while he had taken it upon himself to explore Ryuji’s mouth with his tongue.

Once he pulled away, Ryuji was breathing heavily and running his fingers through his hair.

“Are you okay?” Akira asked, worried he might have overdone it.

“...Yeah, ‘m fine.” Ryuji breathed out, holding out his hand to tangle his fingers into Akira’s hair, the other pulling Akira towards him, “Go ahead and pay back whatcha owe.”

“Say no more.” Akira said, quickly leaning in and placing soft kisses against Ryuji’s jawline.

Ryuji didn’t feel real at that moment. The way he processed the fluttering kisses on his jaw, trailing down to become slightly more intense on his neck, was like experiencing being up in the clouds.

It all came down to the rough sucking and small bites on Ryuji’s chest that sent him over the edge.

Ryuji’s fingers currently tangled in Akira’s hair tightened with the intense feeling, a gasp eliciting from Ryuji as Akira harshly bit down on his skin with no warning. He couldn’t say that he hated it, though.

“Mm, ‘Kira?” Ryuji breathed out, taking a deep breath and looking at the boy in question in front of him.

Akira stopped, looking up at Ryuji as if to ask him, ‘what is it?’ Ryuji smiled with his cute toothy grin, just taking a moment to admire the boy in front of him.

“I...I love you.” Ryuji said softly, a blush even harder than before lighting his face on fire.

Akira looked surprised, wondering if Ryuji, _Ryuji Sakamoto_ , really just said that to him.

“I love you too.” He replied, becoming just as red as Ryuji.


End file.
